Maester Arryk
Appearance Arryk has an oval shaped face with pale blue eyes, and shaggy sandy blond hair. He stands about 5'10", with a medium build, usually wearing maester's robes, often with his falcon perched on his shoulder. Biography Arryk was born to a common Dornish woman of the castle village, and the younger brother of the Lord Fowler. His heritage acknowledged by House Fowler, he grew up in Skyreach Castle and received a noble upbringing. Because his mother was not allowed to live in the castle, Arryk frequently went into the village to visit his mother, and finding himself so comfortable and beloved amongst the smallfolk, he refused the invitation to be fostered at the Water Gardens. Growing up in a noble household, he received the typical Dornish training in spears, archery, and riding, but proved to be merely average at those endeavors. This lack of advancement was partly due to numerous skipped training sessions, for he found it simple to disguise himself or hide in traveling carts to eschew his lessons. Arryk’s true interest lay in interacting with the wilderness, finding the wildlife fascinating, which in turn took an extraordinary liking to him. It was not uncommon to find young Arryk returning to Skyreach followed by stray dogs, birds, rodents, even a mountain lion (a frightful day in the castle). In light of this animal kinship, he was gifted his own personal falcon on his twelfth nameday. Arryk and his feisty red-headed falcon, Caraxes, were inseparable, often spending hours roaming the Red Mountains in search of prey. Arryk’s carefree lifestyle came to an end at the age of ten and six, when his mother succumbed to the bloody flux. Faced with the cruel evidence of the fleeting nature of human life, he resolved to find a way to leave a mark in this world. With little prospects of inheritance or martial renown, Arryk quickly decided the Citadel his next destination in life, judging maesters as valuable contributors to Westeros society. Kind letters from the Lord Fowler and the castle’s maester secured Arryk entry into the Citadel. As a capable and studious novice, he earned his first link, silver (medicine and healing), after only a year. Ten long years of study and many links later, he earned a second copper link to complete his maester's chain. Following his advancement, the Archmaester of History has tasked Arryk with chronicling a firsthand account of the current turmoil in King’s Landing. Important Events 344 AC: Arryk is born. 356 AC: Arryk receives the falcon, Caraxes, as a nameday present. 360 AC: Arryk’s mother perishes from an illness. 360 AC: Arryk starts his education at the Citadel. 370 AC: Arryk earns his maester's chain. 370 AC: Arryk prepares to leave for King’s Landing to chronicle the turmoil at King's Landing. Family Ferris Fowler (b. 219), Father Elyn Fowler (b. 221), Step-mother * Samwell Fowler (b. 339), Half-brother * Tyene Fowler (b. 341), Half-sister Kyra the Barmaid (b. 326, d. 360), Mother Supporting Characters Acolyte Otto (b. 345) {Gift: Towering}, good friend of Arryk, close to completing his chain. Ser Jacelyn Rivers (b. 340) {Gift: Martially Adept}, former Hedge Knight, currently a City Watchman of Oldtown, assigned to accompany Arryk to King’s Landing. Novice Norbert (b. 354) {Gift: Agility}, one of many novices charged with the care of the Citadel’s ravens. Category:Maesters Category:House Fowler Category:Stony Dornish Category:Westerosi